Cronicas de Kurosaki-Taicho
by Hannia Kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo, no perdio sus poderes al usar el Saigo No Getsuya Tensho. Ahora tiene que ir a la academia shinigami y pasar por lo menos un año con una identidad falsa. Tal vez se enamore.


1 Una Despidida Y Un Nuevo Inicio

Bueno esto parece el final, Zangetsu gracias por toda tu ayuda dije

_Ichigo recuerda siempre estaré contigo aunque no me puedas ver porque yo soy una parte de tu alma dijo Zangetsu_

Lo sé, no vemos sayonara….

**Oh, rey está seguro que se va a deshacer de mí. Porque a mí no me afectan las estúpidas reglas de esa técnica dijo mi hueco**

_De que hablas, tú y yo estamos bajo las mismas reglas. Los únicos que pueden evadir esa regla son los vastolordes… no me digas tu eres uno dijo Zangetsu_

Como puede ser eso, todos sabemos que son muy pocos, además que siempre están separados. Acepto que eres mi instinto y Zangetsu mi fortaleza pero es mucho además que vas hacer yo he usado la técnica y no se da marcha atrás le dije

**Te diré como no perder tus poderes solo tienes que hacer un pequeño acuerdo conmigo, rey me dijo**

Dime como, no quiero perderlos además quiero protegerlos de esa amenazas. No me importa tu compromiso, lo cumpliré solo dime como le dije

**Te diré, tú desde tu pelea contra Ulquiorra me consideras parte de ti, ahora el siguiente paso es fusionarse conmigo así obtendrá todo mis poderes… solo que los tendrá que entrenar conmigo y como pase el tiempo te revelare todas mis técnicas junto con Zangetsu, entiendes me dijo **

Bien, acepto tu propuesta pero que hacemos para fusionarnos le pregunte

_Te diré como, ambos pónganse a pensar en lo quieren hacer y si están de acuerdo ocurrirá pero existe una pequeña posibilidad de que no se puedan…confíen el uno en el otro, existirá una conexión y se fusionaran dijo Zangetsu_

Quiero proteger… **quiero proteger… **quiero poder…** quiero poder… ¡Q**u**e**r**e**m**o**s **f**u**s**i**o**n**a**r**n**o**s** ¡

Hubo una explosión y todo se cambió en negro

Ahhhh… ¿Dónde estoy? Pregunte

Kurosaki-san estas en el 4 escuadrón recuperándote me dijo Urahara

Oh está bien, bueno que paso después de desmayarme le pregunte

Bueno, Orihime está curando algunos heridos en el campo, Ishida está recuperándose aquí junto con Sado, Rukia y Renji están ayudando a Orihime en lo que pueden… Pero lo que más me sorprende es que no perdiste tus poderes. Algo paso, explícamelo dijo Urahara

Bueno, digamos que me fusione con él, por eso no perdí mis poderes Urahara-San le dije

Parece que tu hueco rechazo la regla y por consecuencia no tuvo efecto en ti, además que se fusiono contigo. Lo que significa que hay un equilibrio entre tus poderes shinigamis y huecos, porque parece que aprendió a controlar su Reatsu lo siento pero no como antes que estaba desatado dijo Urahara

Sí, eso es correcto además de poder controlar mi Reatsu puedo controlar todas las técnicas de mi hueco pero con un entrenamiento, la única que me ha enseñado hasta ahora es el cero le dije

Ichigo… tus amigos quieren respuestas y más la chica como se llamaba Tatsuke… Tatsuki dijo Urahara

Donde están ahora le pregunte

Afuera de tu habitación, les digo que pasen… también una llamada Chizuru también está afuera le digo que pase dijo Urahara

Si, dígales que pasen, les contare todo le dije

Urahara abrió la puerta y les dijo que podían pasar, lo único que pensé en ese momento es de cómo iban a actuar esos cuatro bueno con Keigo él se volvería loco y con Tatsuki se enojaría probablemente me daría un golpe. Me senté sobre la cama.

¡Ichhhiiiiiigggggoooo! grito Keigo

Hola como están, y Keigo no grites no quieres que Unohana-san nos regañe y nos lleva a peores cosas le dije y como siempre se golpeó con mi brazo, que rutina nunca cambia pensé

Ichigo, ¿qué diablos paso allá afuera? ¿Quién diablos era ese hombre mariposa? Y ¿porque no te doblo esa fuerza? Pregunto Tatsuki gritando a todo pulmón

Bueno, lo que pasa es que afuera se dio lugar la batalla que decidiría el camino de la Sociedad de Almas y nuestro mundo, esa persona era el ex-capitán traidor Sōsuke Aizen y la última pregunta te la contestara Urahara-san le dije

La verdad no doblo a Kurosaki-san porque él tiene más Reatsu que él, ustedes como tenían un poco y que se les fue dada por Kurosaki-san sintieron el efecto pero no que no sabían es que él se conecta con su Reatsu hacia ustedes para amortiguar todo el Reatsu que sea más fuerte que lo que le dio, pero esta vez no pudo hacerlo el centro todo su Reatsu hacia la batalla por eso se doblaron dijo Urahara

¿Cómo es eso posible?, estoy confundido ustedes no pregunto Keigo

Tatsuki, Keigo y Chizuru asistieron

Al principio es así, pero se acostumbraran tarde o temprano a estar siempre a poner su vida en peligro como yo y eso fue hace meses, por eso mismo los llevare a ver con el soutaicho les dije

Uhm…disculpen dijo una voz

Resulta que era Unohana-san, siempre que la veo con una sonrisa de cómo voy a matarte me tiembla la columna y no solo a mí a todos los capitanes igual junto con los shinigamis por debajo de ellos hasta el capitán más feroz Kenpachi Zaraki.

Que pasa Unohana-san le pregunte

Lo que pasa es que se acabó la hora de visitas, además mañana tenemos que ir a una junta de emergencia por los daños en Ciudad Karakura y la Sociedad de Almas y usted va tener que venir por tus niveles de Reatsu además creo que tus amigos han despertado su poder oculto no es así Kurosaki-San dijo con una sonrisa de voy a matarte sino me obedeces

Hai, chicos se tienen que ir no quiero tener problemas con ella, así que adiós les dije

Bueno chicos vámonos que el héroe de la guerra de invierno quiere descansar para su junta de mañana dijo Urahara empujándolo a la a la salida.

Salieron, me disculpe con Unohana-san que se fue después de ellos, la verdad no me importaba ir a una tonta reunión mañana y llegar tarde eso es lo que siempre pasa pero estar en contra de Unohana-san era un suicidio, sepa que cosas te pudiera hacer mientras te curaba por lo menos nos es como el capitán de la 12 división Mayuri ese tipo quiere hacer experimentos conmigo por ser un vizard o un hibrido completo. Bueno presiento que mañana voy a tener un dia muy largo mejor me voy a dormir.

2 Que debo hacer que…

"_Ichigo despierta, se te hace tarde"_

"Cinco minutos más, Zangetsu"

"_Quieres problemas con Unohana-san, imagínate lo que te haría"_

"Cierto, mejor me levanto no quiero tener problema con ella, arigato Zangetsu"

"_De nada, es mi deber como tu Zanpactou, además no quiero saber en los problemas en los que te meterías. Levántate y vámonos, Ichigo" _

Me levante, después me puse mi Shihakushō y me fui de los cuarteles. Yo ya conozco como llegar a la sala de juntas después de todo a mí me llamaban todos los días por los avances de Aizen, en menos de lo que me di cuenta esta afuera. Entre ya estaban los 10 capitanes ahí y como de costumbre no hay nadie en los puestos del 3,5 y 9 división, parece que esta vez volví a llegar tarde como de costumbre.

Kurosaki Ichigo, le damos las gracias en nombre del Gotei 13 por ayudarnos y acabar con el traidor Sōsuke Aizen dijo Yamamoto soutaicho

No fue de nada le dije

Kurosaki, como sabes desde que los ex capitanes de la 3,5 y 9 división nos traicionaron quedaron esos puestos dijo Toshiro

Sí, porque le pregunte

Kurosaki Ichigo lo que pasa, es que queremos hacerlo capitán de la 5 división dijo el soutaicho

Qué, pero sigo vivo ustedes dicen que no puede un ser humano ser un capitán, además no se ni siquiera kidoh le dije

Es por eso, borraremos las memorias de tus compañeros de clase excepto la de tu familia y amigos con Reatsu dijo el soutaicho

Esa es una solución, pero han despertado otros ya y no se les va a poder borrar la memoria le dije

Soutaicho, él tiene razón fueron 4 personas 2 chicas y 2 chicos, lo vieron combatir contra Aizen. No se les va a poder borrar la memoria, además creo que podemos hacerlos shinigamis, tienen el Reatsu de un 10 y 9 asiento y podrán controlarlo dijo Unohana-san

Con que es eso, bueno lleváramos a tus 4 amigos a la Academia Shinigami para ser unos, y tu Kurosaki Ichigo también iras para aprender la historia, reglas, a controlar su Reatsu y kidoh tiene alguna objeción dijo el soutaicho

No, a partir de cuándo comenzaremos a ir le dije

A partir de mañana, dígame cree que podrá ir por sus amigos hoy dijo el soutaicho

Por supuesto, pero necesitare ayude, cree que la Capitana Soi-Fon pueda venir conmigo le pregunte

Por supuesto, la sesión se levanta. Kurosaki Ichigo y la Capitana Soi-Fon puede irse ahora mismo al mundo de los vivos dijo el soutaicho

Hai dijimos ambos

Al salir nos dirigimos inmediatamente a la seikamon para pasar a la ciudad de Karakura, no tardamos mucho tiempo pero siempre Soi-Fon me estuvo preguntado porque ella tiene que ir conmigo, yo solo le conteste que son 4 personas y no me puede llevar solo a 4 personas en la espalda además de 2 no se dejan con facilidad ser atrapados.

Flashback

Ichigo-Kun, te voy a decir que tienes que dejar tu Zanpactou en mi oficina dijo Ukitake-san

Hai, además que vamos hacer todo el mundo en Rukoongai me conoce no me digas me voy a cambiar el nombre y teñirme el pelo de otro color le dije

Pues, sí. Creo que Urahara le aviso a tu padre, te lo va teñir él y Urahara se encarga del transporte ilegal me dijo

Las sorpresas en la familia Kurosaki, nunca cambian. Además que van hacer con mi nombre, todo el mundo lo conoce y no creo que nadie se pueda no se pueda dar cuenta le dije

Es cierto, por eso mismo te lo van a cambiar por el de Shirosaki Shun, es mejor que te anden preguntando sobre todo lo que hiciste en la guerra de invierno dijo Ukitake-san

Flashback end

Pero tendremos que ir a la academia, todo el mundo en el Rukoongai me conoce y voy a tener que usar el nombre de Shirosaki Shun, cambiar el color de mi cabello y dejar a Zangetsu con Ukitake-san lo bueno que él es director podre ir después un rato con Zangetsu ya que él se quedara en su oficina hasta que sepa sellarlo. Lo que solo quería yo era una vida normal, pero desde cuando fui normal en todo mi vida siempre he podido ver espíritus y hace meses me convertí en un shinigami, si mi vida normal.

**Karakura: Camino a la secundaria**

Oigan, no se les hace extraño que Kurosaki-Kun no se allá regresados con nosotros pregunto Orihime

Sí, es extraño pero te apuesto que debieron tener una junta y lo solicitaron a el también. Tal vez lo promocionen para capitán de alguno de los escuadrones faltantes dijo Ishida

Concuerdo con Ishida, Orihime dijo Chad

Sí, pero el todavía sigue siendo un vivo, eso no es una regla en contra de la Sociedad de Almas dijo Orihime

Ahora que lo pienso es verdad, cuando Kuchiki-san le dio los poderes a Ichigo violo una de las reglas, y fue condenada a muerte dijo Chad

Pero recuerdan, para que Kurosaki se convirtiera en un shinigami se tuvo que atravesar por su corazón la Zanpactou de Kuchiki-san, prácticamente está muerto el corazón es una parte vital de los humanos dijo Ishida

**Urahara Shoten **

Bienvenidos Kurosaki-san, Soi-Fon taicho. A que debemos su visita dijo Urahara

Urahara-san, déjate de bromas. A ti ya te han avisado, además sabes qué hora es pregunte

Si son las 7 a.m., si me han avisado y le he dicho a tu padre. Además porque trajiste a Soi-Fon taicho pregunto Urahara

Es una larga historia, Urahara-san sabes cómo lo tomaron mis amigos le pregunte

Pues, todos estaban confundidos y Tatsuki se sentía débil por no poder ayudarte… según ella tu llorabas cuando perdías ante ella cuando eras pequeño dijo Urahara

Maldición Urahara-san, no puedes guardar un tonto secreto. A quien culpo eso te lo pego cabra-chin le dije

Bueno supongo que quieres tu cuerpo, déjame ir por él. No tardare mucho dijo Urahara

Así, que Ichigo… llorabas después de perder una pelea contra una chica, que te paso ahora no lloras de perder una pelea o salir lastimado, que te paso dijo Soi-Fon

Es una larga historia le dije

No, me digas que no lloras ya por um trauma. Además desde cuando no lloras o sonríes pregunto Soi-Fon

Si fue por un trauma y no sonrió o lloro desde los 9 años de edad por ese trauma le dije

Oh… Y como paso


End file.
